Izuku Tapes
by XXDoubleHHXX
Summary: If you have not read my other story The Boogeyman Izuku Midoriya than go read that first, the following is a series interviews recorded on tape between Child Izuku and Dr. Loomis.
1. Tape #1

Tape #1

Loomis: This Dr. Samuel Loomis, today is November 10, 2007, i'll be interviewing Izuku Midoriya, he's a child who brutally murdered his own mother on Halloween night with a kitchen knife, i am here to evalute his mental state and see if he is fit for trial, nurse Nana please bring in the boy.

[Nurse Nana walks in holding Izuku's hand and sits him down in the chair in front of Loomis]

Loomis: Hello Midoriya.

Izuku: Hi.

Loomis: My Name is Mr. Loomis but you can call me Samuel.

Izuku: Okay.

Loomis: Tell me about yourself Midoriya what do you like to do?

Izuku: Well, I like quirks, and heroes.

Loomis: Those are really interesting hobbies for a seven year old, tell me who is your favorite hero?"

Izuku: All Might is my favorite, he number 1 and the symbol peace plus his quirk is awesome, i want to be hero like him.

Loomis: My son is also a huge fan of All Might, i think you would like him.

Izuku: He wouldn't like me.

Loomis: why do you say that?

Izuku: Because i'm quirkless.

[Loomis goes through his notes on the boy but can not find anything about this]

Loomis: Why do you think that way?

Izuku: Because all my friends left once they found out. The other parents treated my mom and me differently, even going as far as asking the principal to move me to a special needs class.

Loomis: That's awful i'm so sorry.

Izuku: Don't be, it's not your fault.

[Loomis notices Izuku has been rubbing a part of his chest frequently during the interview]

Loomis: Why are you rubbing your chest?

Izuku: No reason.

Loomis: I'm an old man Izuku, ive lived long enough to know someone rubbing there body in a certain spot means there in pain so tell me what's wrong.

Izuku: NOTHINGS WRONG STOP ASKING.

Loomis: please there's no need to scream Izuku.

Izuku: I WANT TO SEE MY MOM I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE I WANNA GO HOME

Loomis: Your mom? Izuku do you remember anything from last Halloween?

Izuku: No not really, why do you ask?

Loomis: uh no reason, back to your chest pain

Izuku: I Said-

Loomis: I know what you said Izuku but listen to me, the pain is not going to go away unless you show me what's causing you to be hurt so please, show me whats wrong.

Izuku: my...burns hurt.

Loomis: You have burns? Why do you have burns on your chest?

Izuku: um i-i d-don't know if i should tell you, Kacchan would be upset if i told anyone.

[Izuku covers his mouth to stop himself from saying anything else]

Loomis: Who is this Kacchan?

Izuku: No one i made him up.

Loomis: I don't think people who don't exist can burn you so stop lying.

Izuku: i don't want to do this anymore.

[The expression on Izuku's changed, he looked like he was in some type of trance just staring at Loomis mumbling things the doctor could understand]

Loomis: Are you okay?

[Izuku continued to mumble]

Loomis: Midoriya.

[Continued Mumbling]

Loomis: MIDORIYA!

[Izuku snapped out of his trance]

Izuku: Huh, what's going on?

Loomis: I think we have had enough for one day, nurse please escort him back to his room.

Nana: come on sweety lets go back to your room.

Izuku: Okay, goodbye Samuel.

Loomis: I'll be here if you need me Midoriya, just ask and I'll be there.

[Nurse Nana and Izuku leave the room together]

Loomis: Subject no, Midoriya appears to have no memory of what he did which is common in cases like this. I need to know more about this Kacchan and what relation does he have to Midoriya and why did he burn him? More questioning is required this is Dr. Samuel Loomis signing off.


	2. Tape 2

Tape #2

Loomis: This is Dr. Samuel Loomis, today is november 17th, 2007. This is my second interview with Midoriya, how are we today?

Izuku: I'm good thanks for asking, but can you call me Izuku.

Loomis: Okay Izuku how has everything been going?

Izuku: It's been kind of lonely here and most of the gaurds are mean to me, the only ones who are nice to me is Nana and you.

Loomis: Really? How does that make you feel?

Izuku: Well it makes feel sad but i'm used to it, they use to treat me like this back in school.

Loomis: that's sounds horrible but what about this Kacchan, didn't he use to talk to you?

[Izuku looks down trying to avoid eye contact]

Loomis: Look Izuku i know this is hard but you need to tell me Kacchan, i did some digging and found out that this boy you call Kacchan is actually named Katsuki Bakugo he lives only a few blocks away from you and goes to the same school as you, what is your relationship with this boy.

Izuku: He used to be friend.

Loomis: Used to be?

Izuku: We were best friends when we were young but when Kacchan developed his quirk and i didn't he stopped being my friend, and became my bully.

Loomis: I see, did he beat you?

Izuku: ...yes.

Loomis: the last time we talked you mentioned burns, did he burn you?

[Izuku shakes his head yes]

Loomis: Can you, show me the burns?

[At first Izuku is hesistant but he takes off his shirt, his chest and back are covered in burn marks some of which are shaped like little hands]

Loomis: My god, this is horrible.

Izuku: can i, can i put my shirt, shirt down?

Loomis: yes Izuku you may.

[Izuku puts his shirt down and begins to tear up]

Loomis: please don't cry, here i got you something special.

[Loomis reaches into his bag and pulls out an All Might action figuare]

Loomis: It's the new All Might figuare, do you like it?

Izuku: you got this for me?

Loomis: yes, i saw it at the mall and thought Izuku would love this.

Izuku: i love it, thank you so much does this mean were friends?

Loomis: of course we are.

[Izuku smiles as he starts to play with his new toy until he suddenly stops and looks at Loomis]

Loomis: Whats wrong Izuku?

Izuku: When can i see my mom, i really want to see her it's been forever and i really miss her.

Loomis: uh, you can see her soon but not now okay. But can you tell anything about last Halloween?

Izuku: No why?

Loomis: really nothing, okay i think thats enough for today. Nurse Nana would you kindly take Izuku back to his room.

Nana: yes doctor, come on Izuku dear.

Izuku: Okay, bye Samuel

Loomis: Goodbye Izuku

[Izuku and Nurse Nana leave the room]

Loomis: I made some progress with Izuku, he showed me his burns and talked to me about Kacchan. I dont know how long i can keep hinding the truth about his mother eventually i must tell him, as for now i must keep digging for what caused him to snap, end tape.


	3. Tape 10

Tape #10

Loomis: Nurse Nana where is Izuku, he's very late for this weeks meeting.

Nana: I'm sorry didn't anybody tell you.

Loomis: Tell me what?

Nana: There was an incident with one of the guards and it didn't end well.

Loomis: is he alright? Please i must know.

Nana: well he's currently in the infirmary but he's not badly injuried from what i saw, the guard however is currently on life support.

Loomis: Please Mrs. Nana tell me what happened.

Nana: Well from the security footage i saw it started with Izuku playing in his room when the guard came in, he called Izuku horrible things like he was monster who never should have been born poor Izuku just froze and stood there mumbling, when the guard told him to stop and he didn't the guard took out his Baton and started beating him.

Loomis: That bastard.

Nana: I know, but thats not all he did to him.

Loomis: what do you...oh god he didn't.

Nana: after he was done beating him, the guard had his way with him.

Loomis: Jesus Christ I'll kill that bastard for touching Izuku

Nana: Well Izuku beat you to it, some how he got a hold of the guard's baton and beat him to near death with it, he then proceeded to gouge out his eyes a bite off his nose. When the other guards showed up they pulled Izuku off him and he passed out in there arms.

Loomis: i must see him now please point me to-.

Nana: There's one more thing, he knows about his mother.

Loomis: WHAT, HOW?

Nana: The guard told him while he was beating him, what are we going to do doctor?

Loomis: We must try to help him as much as we can, that's all we can do now.

[Nurse Nana starts to cry and Loomis hugs her]

Loomis: It's gonna be alright Nana. We'll save him.

**(There's only gonna be five chapters to this side story plus maybe bonus tapes)**


	4. Tape 17

Tape #17

Loomis: Hello Nana, how is Izuku today?

Nana: Since the incident he hasen't spoke much to me or anyone.

Loomis: that isn't good, he hasen't spoken to me in 7 sessions either.

Nana: He spends most of his time staring at his All Might stuff.

Loomis: It is expected i mean he was raped, some victims develop these habits like silence and attachment to things they like he's just trying to cope with everything that happened.

Nana: There's also one more thing.

Loomis: what is that?

Nana: I've seen him on multiple times talking to himself.

Loomis: Was it his usaul mumbling?

Nana: No this was differen't, it was like he was talking to someone but no one was there.

Loomis: I'll make sure to ask about this when you bring him in.

Nana: So what are you gonna do.

Loomis: I have a plan don't worry, i think it's time to start.

Nana: Okay yes doctor.

[Nurse Nana leaves the room and comes back with Izuku, she sits him down at the table and leaves the room]

Loomis: Hello Izuku how are you today?

Izuku: ...

Loomis: Still not talking to me?

Izuku: ...

Loomis: Izuku please, say something.

Izuku: ...

[Loomis sighs, he gets up from his seat and walks around the table to Izuku, he gets down on his knees so that he is at eye level with the boy]

Loomis: I'm sorry Izuku, i'm sorry for not telling you the truth about your mom sooner it was wrong of me to try to hide it. i'm a bad friend and i'm sorry can you ever forgive me?

Izuku: ...

Loomis: I see.

[Loomis gets up and sits back down in his seat]

Loomis: Well if i can't ge-.

Izuku: is she buried?

[Loomis froze but quickly collected his thoughts]

Loomis: She is.

Izuku: ...

Looms: I can talk to the warden if you want to visit the grave, if you want.

Izuku: You, mean it

Loomis: Of course but not right now, i have to ask you some questions about this voice in your head.

Izuku: ...

Loomis: how long have you been hearing this voice?

Izuku: I don't want to answer this.

Loomis: I'm trying to help you and for me to do that you need to let me help you.

[Izuku suddenly goes into a trance like state]

Loomis: Izuku Are you alright?

Izuku: ...

Loomis: Izuku, are you still with me?

Izuku: ...

Loomis: Am i talking to someone else?

Izuku: ...

Loomis: Please respond.

Izuku: ...

Loomis: Izuku?

[Despite his efforts, Loomis cannot snap Izuku out of the trance like state]

Loomis: I think this session is over.


	5. Tape 37

Tape #37

Loomis: This is Dr. Samuel Loomis, today is July 26, 2008, Izuku's state has not improved since the incident with the guard and i fear that he may not ever recovery as i notice his attitude gets worse each day. The only thing that keeps me believing i can help is that i can still get him to speak, but with each interview the amount of words become less and less, my worst fear is that he completely stops talking and i can't help him.

[There are knocks on the door and in walks a nurse Loomis has never seen before]

Loomis: Hello, i don't mean to be rude but your not usaully nurse Nana.

Tanaka: My name is Aja Tanaka, i'm Nana's replacement.

Loomis: Replacement? Nana got fired.

Tanaka: Sadly yes, were you not informed?

Loomis: No i was not, how did she get fired?

Tanaka: She was sneaking candies in for one of the patients is what i heard but i'm not sure.

Loomis: Well that's a shame but there's nothing i can do about it, we should start the interview now so please bring in Izuku.

[Nurse Tanaka leaves the room and comes back with Izuku, she sits him down and leaves the two alone]

Loomis: Hello Izuku, how are we today?

Izuku: ...

Loomis: hmm, i don't know if silence is good or bad.

Izuku: ...

Loomis: i'm gonna go with your okay and leave it at that. So you probably heard about Nurse Nana haven't you?

Izuku: ...

Loomis: I know she was sneaking candy and treats to you, i want you make sure you know that it's not your fault she got fired.

[Izuku's eyes begin to tear up]

Loomis: It's not your fault Izuku, she knew the risk and suffered the consequences.

Izuku: ...

Loomis: Izuku please talk to me.

Izuku: ...

Loomis: I can't help you unless you talk and tell me how you feeling, are you sad? Are you angry?

Izuku: ...

Loomis: *Sigh* please say something.

Izuku: ...I want to see my mom.

Loomis: We've been over this before.

Izuku: I don't care i wanna see her.

Loomis: i asked already and you were denied.

Izuku: Can't you take me?

Loomis: you know i can't i would get in serious trouble.

Izuku: please, just let me see her.

Loomis: I can't but if i could i would take you, you know that.

Izuku: if you were my friend you would take me.

Loomis: Izuku.

Izuku: You never were my friend, you just wanted to toy with me.

Loomis: That's not true.

Izuku: STOP LYING.

[An unknown doctor enters the room]

Unknown Doctor: Excuse me Dr. Loomis we need your help.

Loomis: What's wrong?

Uknown Doctor: No time to explain please come with me.

Loomis: Nurse Tanaka please watch over Izuku until i get back.

[The two leave leaving Izuku and Tanaka alone in the room, she sits down and takes a seat at the table]

Tanaka: I wonder whats going on?

Izuku: ...

Tanaka: Not much of a talker are you?

[Izuku gets up from his seat and walks around the table]

Tanaka: Is there something wrong?

[Izuku grabbed a pen from the and stabs her in the throat, as she falls to the ground the blood squirts out of her neck all ocer Izuku turning his green hair red. He stabs her again and again until she stops squirming, he then watches the blood flow from her throat until the loomis returns]

Loomis: Izuku, what have you done.


	6. Tape 69

Tape #69

Loomis: This Dr. Samuel Loomis, today is March 7, 2009, This is going to by my final interview Izuku, it is the last time i will ever see him for i am going back to America soon, please guard send him in.

[The guard opens the door and Izuku is brought in, many guards surround him as he is brought into the room in a straight jacket, he is sat down at the table and the interview begins]

Loomis: Hello Izuku, how are you feeling today?

Izuku: ...

Loomis: You know I've begun to realize that you can listen to silence and learn from it. It has a quality and a dimension all its own.

Izuku: ...

Loomis: From your silence i have learned that i can't help you, i've tried my best nothing has worked, i have no one to blame but myself for failing to help you.

Izuku: ...

Loomis: I'm going to be completely honest with you Izuku, my superiors are ordering me comeback to america and this, this is going to be are last session together.

Izuku: ...

Loomis: I'm sorry Izuku, i wish i could have done more.

Izuku: ...

Loomis: Is there anything you would like to say?

Izuku: ...

Loomis: Well i guess i'll say something, When i first met you all i could see was this nice, kind, little kid who loved heroes and wanted to be one some day, but now i see nothing of that boy i met a year ago, i see only a boy filled with rage and anger. This world took an incident child and twisted him until he broke, and now even after all he's been through he's still suffering, i promise you Izuku one day you will find happiness and will no longer will be held down by the world.

Izuku: ...

Loomis: Goodbye Izuku

[The guards take Izuku away and a detective walks in]

Loomis: Hello can i help you?

Detective: Yes you can, i'm with the Musutafu police department and i've come with a subpoena for all the evidence you got.

Loomis: What! Why?

Detective: The courts want to look over the case, they want to make it so that when the boy turns 18 he will be put on death row.

Loomis: DEATH ROW, but he's not wait no i won't give you shit.

Detective: Look i don't like this either but the court is forcing my hand and if you don't reply, i'll be forced to arrest you.

Loomis: Okay look, i don't have all the tapes and papers on me there at my apartment, i can drop off everything tomorrow at the station.

Detective: good, i'll see you then.

[As the detective leaves the room, Loomis pulls out a black sharpie and all the files he had on him about Izuku and started blacking out every line making them unreadable to anyone]

Loomis: I won't let them do that to you Izuku, i promise you.


	7. *Bonus Tape* Kirishima Therapy session

Eijiro Kirishima Therapy Session

Dr. Goto: Hello Mr. Kirishima, I am Dr. Goto and i'm here to help you get over the incident that happened few months ago.

Eijiro: Okay

Dr. Goto: Now before we get started i want to let you know that your in control here, if you say stop we'll stop and move on to something else.

Eijiro: Got it.

Dr. Goto: Lets begin shall we, you parents tell me your having problems sleeping is that right?

Eijiro: Yeah that's right, i've been having nightmares almost every night since they cleared me to leave the hospital.

Dr. Goto: Nightmares would be expected especially after what you've been through.

Eijiro: I said the same thing to my parents, but these dreams are differen't, there so real.

Dr. Goto: Tell me about them.

Eijiro: Sure, there's this one where i'm in the hallway of the dorms and i'm all alone infront of Bakugo's room. I open the door and there he is standing there holding a knife, he slowly walks towards me but i run away down the hall that never ends but no matter how fast i run he just keeps walking and manages to catch up to me and i have to run even faster. I soon reached the elevator after running for what feels like forever and enter as fast i can, but no matter how many times i hit the button to go to the main floor the door dosen't close and he finally reaches me. He tries to grab me but i punch with a harden fist, at first i thought it hurt him but it has no effect so i punch him again, but this time he grabs my fist and squeezes it so hard that it breaks my hand again.

Dr. Goto: Interesting, you know i didn't get much on info on the incident except for the murder victims and the person who did it, Izuku Midoriya.

[Kirishima tenses up after hearing the name]

Dr. Goto: Are you okay?

Eijiro: um yeah i'm fine.

Dr. Goto: but after i said the killers name you seemed to jump is all.

Eijiro: don't worry doc i'm fine.

Dr. Goto: If you say so, please continue explaining your dream too me then.

Eijiro: Well after he brakes my hand he lets me grasp it in pain, he then suddenly grabs me and wraps his big hands around my neck and starts strangling me. I try to fight him but he just so strong that my quirk is useless against him, and as i slowly choke to death i manage to take off his mask and i see his face and i can't help but try to scream but i can't and i slowly die as i look in his bright green eyes.

Dr. Goto: sounds frightning, does this dream occur often?

Eijiro: That one yes, but i sometimes get these other ones.

Dr. Goto: Tell me about these other ones, how are they differen't?

Eijiro: the setting mostly changes, like in one of them i'm home with my family and my mom calls me into the kitchen but when i get there he's there aswell, all my family has been murdered and there's blood everywhere. In another is when the hospital was being evacuated and im sitting there with my broken hand and then i see him through the flames, he walks straight through the glass door completely on fire and heads straight to Bakugo.

Dr. Goto: Ah yes Bakugo, he's the one the police said the killer was after, do you know why he was after him

Eijiro: Not really but i do have an idea

Dr.Goto: Tell me your idea.

Eijiro: Well Bakugo is kind of, mean. He's has of history of going overboard in fights even so far as injurying Ojiro severly in a team battle, he even got the nickname Villain because he was so violent towards others around him.

Dr. Goto: Do you think Bakugo had done something to this boy to make him this killer?

Eijiro: I mean it's possible, Bakugo did say he knew him when they were kids so maybe you know what i don't know lets just move on.

Dr. Goto: are you sure it seems we really got someth-

Eijiro: i said were done.

Dr. Goto: I'm sorry i didn't mean to anger you. Lets talk about something else.

Eijiro: like what?

Dr. Goto: Have you been hurting yourself in your sleep?

Eijiro: No, the only time i got hurt was when i fell out of bed once by accident.

Dr. Goto: well that's good, tell me about your relationship with your friends and family since the incident?

Eijiro: well me and Mina are still friends but we've taken Denki's death hard, he was a nice guy who didn't deserve it. Me and Tetsu Testsu are still good friends and we hang out often same goes for Sero and Jiro, but Bakugo has completely distanced himself from us, we tried to convince him it wasn't his fault but he just continues to blame himself.

My family has been very supportive of me even getting me into this therapy session but you already know that.

Dr. Goto: yeah i do, family is the most important thing at a time like this. Look Kirishima it's not going to be easy but your gonna get over this it just takes time, as for the nightmares i'm gonna write a perscription for a drug that supresses dreams. It's called Hypnocil.

Eijiro: Hypnocil?

Dr. Goto: Yes Hypnocil you take one before bed and you don't dream, it's that simple.

Eijiro: Okay, thanks doc.

Dr. Goto: Same time next week, goodbye Eijiro.


	8. *Bonus Tape* Tartarus Security Footage

[_Katsuki Bakugo, Toshinori Yagi and a security gaurd are walking down a cell block heading to the cell containing Izuku Midoriya._Toshi: Young Bakugo are you sure this is a good idea?]

Katsuki: Of course it is, every since Izuku was a kid he's been obsessed with you and maybe he'll talk to me.

Toshi: I can't believe you talked me into this but alright if you think it will work.

[_They continued__ on there way until they reached Izuku's cell, he was chained up and facing the back off the cell._]

Gaurd: you got 10 minutes, i suggest you make it quick.

Katsuki: Whatever you god damn extra you don't even have name, i'll take as much time as i need you got that.

[_The guard didn't respond as he walked away leaving the two at the cell._]

Katsuki: Hey Izuku it's me again.

[_Izuku dosen't respond_]

Katsuki: I brought you something really special that your gonna love, i present to you the greatest pro hero of all time, All Might."

Toshi: Hello Midoriya, Bakugo has told me alot about you.

[_Izuku flinches a little at the sound of All Might's voice making Bakugo smile_]

Toshi: Yes he has said many things about you, could you please turn around so that i could talk to you face to face, i'm sure you would like that wouldn't you?

Katsuki: Please Izuku just turn around.

[Izuku dosen't move annoying Katsuki]

Katsuki: Why? Why won't you look at me? I know i wronged you as a kid but i'm trying to make it up to you so why won't you let me?

Toshi: Young Bakugo i-

Katsuki: every two weeks i come to visit you, i try to make you look at me but you still won't no matter how hard i try, i even bring you your idol and you still won't look. But when he spoke just now you flinched showing me that the Izuku i know is still in there somewhere and i'm not giving up until i get that Izuku back.

?????: Oh would you just give that a rest.

[_The two heroes look over at the neighbouring cell to see the hero killer Stain looking at Bakugo with much disdain_]

Stain: Every time you come in here and get the same results, with you leaving angry and Izuku staring at that wall some more so please just give up and save me the headache.

Katsuki: Why you piece of shit i'm gonna-.

Stain: Your not gonna do shit to me, instead your gonna go back out there and take your anger out on the villains on the street or maybe you prefer your wife.

Katsuki: I'LL KILL YOU BASTARD.

Stain: Go ahead and try i won't hesitate to kill a fake hero like you.

Toshi: Stop it both of you.

Katsuki: He started this.

Stain: Oh very mature thing to say, if i weren't locked up right now i would cut off those hands of yours and make you quirkless.

Toshi: Young Bakugo

Katsuki: What, what is it

[_Bakugo looks over at Izuku to see him staring at the wall that divides his and Stain's cell_]

Katsuki: Izuku?

[_Izuku's sudden movement not only get's a reaction from Bakugo and All Might but from the gaurds up in the rafters watching and the villains in the cells in the oppisite side of the room_]

Stain: um what's wrong, why is every looking suprized and afraid at the same time.

Katsuki: He's looking at you

Stain: Wha why is he looking at me?

Katsuki: It's the quirkless talk he dosen't like that, just apologize and i bet he'll turn back around.

Stain: Apologize to you? Never.

Toshi: Stain i think you should do it.

Stain: well if you say so All Might.

Katsuki: oh fuck you.

Stain: I'm apologize for saying i would make you quirkless it was very rude of me and i'm sorry.

[_Bakugo and All Might look over at Izuku's cell to see he has gone back to staring at the back wall of his cell_]

Gaurd: Alright 10 minutes is up.

Katsuki: What did i tell you.

Toshi: I think we've had enough for today.

Katsuki: But All Might

Toshi: If you want my honest opinion you should stop this, the man in that cell is not the same person you knew as a kid.

Bakugo: Don't say that.

Toshi: This man murdered your parents and your friends why do want to even save him?

Bakugo: Because it's my fault he's like this, i bullied and tortured him for being quirkless when were kids i practically ruined his life.

Toshi: We all make mistakes when we were young.

Bakugo: yeah but mine got a lot of people killed

Guard: You guys have to leave i don't care if you guys are All Might and Lord Explosion your time is up.

[_Bakugo leaves before his anger gets the better of him and All Might follows leaving the guard by Izuku's cell_, _he pulls out his phone and calls someone while watching to Izuku_]

Guard: We finally got what we wanted on tape.

?????: Good after your shift ends come to the bar with the security footage and don't stop for hookers this time.

Guard: you got it, All For One.


End file.
